Apple Bloom
Isabella Guarnieri (Brazilian Portuguese) Sandra de Castro (European Portuguese) Ioana Dagău (Romanian, seasons 1 and 3) Dania Negrău (Romanian, season 2) Carina Marin (Romanian, season 4) Olga Shorokhova (Russian) Yelena Chebaturkina (Russian, S1E1) Jelena Jovičić (Serbian, Minimax) Milica Čalija (Serbian, Mini) Ana Orra (European Spanish) Susana Moreno (Latin American Spanish, from S1E9 onward) Linn Jansson (Swedish, season 2) Natalya Romanko (Ukrainian, seasons 1-4) Yelyzaveta Zinovenko (Ukrainian, season 5 onward) |singing voice = Véronique Sonneville (French) Mônica Toniolo (Brazilian Portuguese, season 1) Cidália Castro (Brazilian Portuguese, S3E4) Andressa Andreatto (Brazilian Portuguese, S3E8) Gabriela Milani (Brazilian Portuguese, season 4) Lina Ivanova (Russian, season 5) Polina Mingalevich (Russian, season 6) Vlada Supryaga (Russian, S8E6) Annie Rojas (Latin American Spanish, seasons 2-3) Alisa Balan (Ukrainian, S5E17) |headercolor = #F5F498 |headerfontcolor = #EB3352}} Apple Bloom is a female school-age Earth pony and a member of the Apple family. She is the younger sister of Applejack and Big McIntosh and granddaughter of Granny Smith. Apple Bloom is one of the founding members of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, a club/"secret" society devoted to helping ponies earn their cutie marks, along with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. She is varyingly called Apple Blossom and Apple Boom in some other media and promotional material.__TOC__ Production and development 's childhood Ember toy.]] Foals such as Apple Bloom were inspired by Ember's G1 Earth pony counterpart. Apple Bloom was designed by Lauren Faust for her "pitch bible" for the show in 2008. She was named Appleseed, but the name ran into some copyright issues, leading to the current name. During a question-and-answer session on Twitter regarding season one, Faust was asked, "So... Apple Bloom wearing a Blossom-esque bow... Intentional or serendipitous?" and answered, "Neither, really. Big red bows on young girls is a old visual icon. Many characters before Blossom have had it." Minutes later, she was further asked, "so the CMC-PPG comparisons are just coincidence?" and answered, "I was aware of the similarity, but it wasn't a purposeful nod to PPG (or Kiki's Delivery Service, either.)" Blossom of the Powerpuff Girls—not to be confused with G1 Earth pony Blossom—and Kiki's Delivery Service have since been referenced in the respective forms of Friends Forever 16 Unnamed Filly - Blossom and cover RI. An audition script that uses Gilda's original name, Grizelda, lists Apple Bloom's age as seven and gives her the description "Apple Bloom is an 'every girl'. She should sound as authentic of a child as possible. She's a little spitfire, but not a tomboy; she needs energy and presence, but enough range to play the sensitive parts." The script consists of two scenes, one each from Applebuck Season and Griffon the Brush Off, with Apple Bloom in place of Spike. Apple Bloom shares her color scheme with several previous-generation ponies: Candy Apples' G3 counterpart Candy Apple, another Earth pony; G3 Earth pony Sunshimmer, who resembles Sunset Shimmer; Sunburst's G1 Earth pony counterpart, a Mountain Boy Pony; and G3/G3.5 Fiesta Flair, an Earth pony who was only featured in the direct-to-video productions. Apple Bloom shares her talent at carpentry, art and design with Toola Roola's G3/G3.5 counterpart Toola-Roola, who later became one of the Core 7 ponies. She also shares her coat and mane colors with Bright Mac. She is voiced by Michelle Creber, who for seasons one through three also provides the singing voice of Sweetie Belle. Apple Bloom's cutie mark in merchandise and promotional material was designed by layout artist Kat Stenson prior to her work on the show. Apple Bloom's name is spelled as "Applebloom" in the credits of Equestria Games, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, Bloom & Gloom, and sometimes in IDW comics and as "AppleBloom" in the credits of Just for Sidekicks. In a mid-May 2017 Twitter conversation, Jim Miller stated that the CMCs' Flash rigs are the same as S1. Depiction in the series Apple Bloom's first appearance is in Friendship is Magic, part 1, where she makes a brief appearance at the Apple family reunion. She first balances a three layered chocolate cake with green icing and an apple on top on her back while being introduced by Applejack. After Twilight Sparkle announces she can't stay for brunch, Apple Bloom pleads for her to stay with puppy-eyes. Near the end of the episode when Nightmare Moon appears, she is seen again. She huddles together with the ponies who would later be her friends, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, though this was an oversight on the part of the scene's layout artist.FiM layout artist discussing the Cutie Mark Crusaders appearing together in the first episode, 2011-07-28 Personality Bravery and independence Apple Bloom makes her first prominent appearance in Bridle Gossip. At first she huddles in Sugarcube Corner with the other ponies who are hiding from Zecora, an alleged "evil enchantress". Apple Bloom asserts that she isn't actually afraid of Zecora and that she's "not a baby" and doesn't need Applejack's protection. When Twilight Sparkle tries to reason everyone into talking to Zecora instead of hiding from her, Apple Bloom is the only pony who listens to and agrees with everything Twilight says. To prove that she isn't as immature and timid as Applejack thinks she is, Apple Bloom follows Zecora into the Everfree Forest. Later, when the ponies come to Zecora demanding answers, they find that Apple Bloom has already befriended Zecora and volunteered to help her brew a remedy for poison joke. In The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, Apple Bloom is among the few ponies to challenge Flim and Flam's claims that they can produce more, better cider than her family. In Somepony to Watch Over Me, she asserts her independence when Applejack becomes overprotective of her and tries to make a dangerous pie delivery by herself. Cutie mark pursuits Apple Bloom starts her enthusiastic pursuit of a cutie mark in Call of the Cutie, along with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. This theme continues in early episodes such as Stare Master, The Show Stoppers, The Cutie Mark Chronicles, and The Cutie Pox. She is very adamant about finding her cutie mark in Call of the Cutie and manages to persuade Twilight Sparkle to try to magically make her cutie mark appear, even though Twilight tells her it's no use. She's very aggressive with her salesmanship in the episode and even tries to pressure Sweetie Drops and Berryshine into buying some apples. Apple Bloom and her friend Twist are derisively called "blank flanks" by Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara, who invite them to their cute-ceañera to rub it in. Apple Bloom, with Rainbow Dash helping, decides to dedicate herself to getting her cutie mark, but despite her best efforts, she cannot find what she's good at. Her feeling of hopelessness is made even worse when Twist gets her cutie mark before she goes. Later, at the cute-ceañera, she makes friends with fellow blank flanks Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, who come to her defense when Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara deride her again. The three blank flanks form the Cutie Mark Crusaders, a club whose purpose is finding their hidden talents so they can earn their cutie marks. Apple Bloom's focus on getting her cutie mark leads her to make a potion out of Zecora's Heart's Desire plant in The Cutie Pox, which causes her to contract the titular disease and sprout multiple cutie marks, forced to do whatever talents the marks represent. In Ponyville Confidential, Apple Bloom convinces her friends to pursue journalism as the means of getting their cutie marks. Her determination carries her as far as damaging the reputation of her siblings for the sake of her goal, although she feels guilt in doing so. In the season five episode Bloom & Gloom, Apple Bloom starts having anxiety over getting her cutie mark before Princess Luna shows her the dreams Sweetie and Scootaloo are having. Apple Bloom's quest for a cutie mark is eventually realized in Crusaders of the Lost Mark when she and her friends discover their destiny in helping other ponies discover theirs. Helping other ponies In Appleoosa's Most Wanted, Apple Bloom, along with her Crusader friends, is driven to help Trouble Shoes realize his true talent and overcome his reputation of bringing bad luck. It is through helping their bully Diamond Tiara become a better pony that Apple Bloom finally earns her cutie mark and discovers a passion for helping others with their cutie mark-related troubles. In On Your Marks, Apple Bloom helps Tender Taps overcome his stage fright and get his cutie mark in dancing. In The Fault in Our Cutie Marks, she helps Gabby the griffon realize her own talent in helping others even if she can't ever get a cutie mark. Other ponies that Apple Bloom and her friends have helped include Bulk Biceps, Petunia Paleo, Chipcutter, and Zipporwhill. Apple Bloom states in Forever Filly, "Helpin' ponies is just about my favorite thing to do." In The Perfect Pear, it is revealed that Apple Bloom inherited her love of helping others realize their special talents from her mother Pear Butter. Skills In The Show Stoppers, Apple Bloom renovates the derelict tree-house to perfection, and the other ponies expect her to handle the creation and design of their set for the talent show, performing acts of carpentry and decoration. But in the previous episode, when Apple Bloom and the Crusaders attempt to rebuild Fluttershy's destroyed table, they fail largely, also hinting at a lack of carpentry skills. In The Show Stoppers, she rather ineptly bases her dance routine on martial arts moves, yet in Call of the Cutie, martial arts is one of the skills she unsuccessfully pursues. In Sisterhooves Social, Apple Bloom shows her ability to aid her family on chores around the farm, assisting with catching apples and pressing grapes, and aiding Applejack in herding sheep. This skill is later shown again when rounding up Pinkie Pie's duplicates in Too Many Pinkie Pies, along with her brother, sister, and Winona. .]] In Twilight Time, Apple Bloom learns to make potions from Twilight Sparkle. During the episode, she makes growth potions to make several flowers sprout and an apple grow in size. In On Your Marks, Apple Bloom takes up several different hobbies but settles on dancing, improving upon her lack of stage grace previously established in The Show Stoppers. She also tries to teach her friends how to make potions at Zecora's hut. Relationships Applejack Despite her independence, she is very close to her sister, Applejack, and enjoys helping her with the farm chores, as well as competing with her in the Sisterhooves Social competition during the episode Sisterhooves Social. While being briefly estranged from Rarity, her own sister, Sweetie Belle spends most of her first visiting day helping Apple Bloom and Applejack with their chores, and points out how competently the two work together. After noticing how well synchronized the two sisters were in order to herd the sheep, Sweetie Belle is amazed at how well they work together, and says that they worked as if they were "just one pony." Apple Bloom states that she always participates at the Sisterhooves Social alongside her sister, but she openly lets Sweetie Belle borrow Applejack for the Social. She does, however, stress to Sweetie Belle that she's only willing to lend Applejack to her for one day. In Somepony to Watch Over Me, when Applejack chooses to watch over Apple Bloom when she's left home alone instead of making a pie delivery, Apple Bloom gets frustrated with Applejack's overbearing safety measures around the house and farm. Apple Bloom tries delivering the pies to prove she can take care of herself, but she has a perilous run-in with a chimera. Applejack arrives in time to save her and proves impressed that she was able to get the pies this far intact. As a result, Applejack promises to trust her little sister more often and they reconcile. Zecora In Bridle Gossip, Apple Bloom is the first pony in Ponyville to befriend the mysterious zebra herbalist, Zecora. While most of Ponyville's residents avoid Zecora, Apple Bloom ventured into the Everfree Forest to find Zecora. She befriends Zecora and helps the zebra find the antidote to the Poison Joke flower. By the season two episode The Cutie Pox, Apple Bloom appears to be well-acquainted with Zecora. Zecora invites Apple Bloom over to her hut, where she magically heals the filly's chipped tooth. When Apple Bloom starts complaining about not being able to get her cutie mark sooner, Zecora advises her to be patient. Apple Bloom tries to flatter Zecora into giving her a potion that would induce a cutie mark, but Zecora sternly says that none of her potions could do that. After Apple Bloom steals the Heart's Desire flower from the herbalist's hut, she concocts a potion which accidentally gives her the cutie pox. Zecora immediately deduces that Apple Bloom had stolen the flower, but instead of telling her off, she prompts her to confess in order for the Seeds of Truth to sprout, thus revealing the cutie pox cure. Zecora accepts Apple Bloom's heartfelt apology and tells her with each new mistake she betters herself. Cutie Mark Crusaders The Cutie Mark Crusaders are prone to getting into and causing trouble. They have a montage of their various ill-conceived attempts at gaining a cutie mark in The Show Stoppers, and they even manage to demolish their own stage and scenery while performing later in the episode. They destroy, and poorly rebuild, a table in Fluttershy's cottage in Stare Master, and their antics even spur one of Fluttershy's chickens to flee the coop into the Everfree Forest, leading to a confrontation with a cockatrice. The Crusaders come to appreciate Fluttershy more for "The Stare" which she uses to subdue the cockatrice, and Fluttershy admits at the conclusion of the episode that trying to take care of the Crusaders was biting off more than she can chew. In Hearts and Hooves Day, Apple Bloom and her fellow Crusaders try to get Cheerilee and Big McIntosh together through the use of a love potion. When they find out the potion would cause the two to neglect their duties, the Crusaders frantically try to undo its effects. Although Apple Bloom often works together with her fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders, she occasionally has disagreements with them. In Stare Master, she bickers with Scootaloo over the proper way to call a chicken, going so far as making a mock chicken call, replacing the bird's name with Scootaloo's. The argument is played out rather comically since they joke about it later on. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo contemplate getting cutie marks for "the talent of arguing", but Sweetie Belle says that arguing is not their special talent. A more serious argument happens in The Return of Harmony Part 1. While observing the "Statue of Victory" during a school field trip at the Canterlot gardens, Scootaloo claims that the statue would make for a great cutie mark, to which Apple Bloom snidely replies that Scootaloo has to be "victoryful" in order to have it. She is then corrected by Sweetie Belle. The three fillies the set their sights on the draconequus statue alongside the rest of their class. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo argue over the symbolism of the statue, only to be interrupted by Apple Bloom who jumps on both their heads. The three get into an open fight, until they are stopped by Cheerilee. Cheerilee says that all of their interpretations of the statue's meaning were correct, but she assigns them an essay as punishment for arguing. The Cutie Mark Crusaders continue to argue over the statue's meaning, unknowingly hastening the release of Discord from his statue prison. In Crusaders of the Lost Mark, she obtains her cutie mark, which is similar to those obtained simultaneously by Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo; she and the other Cutie Mark Crusaders interpret them to mean that they will be friends forever. However, in On Your Marks, she feels alone when she and the other Crusaders decide to pursue separate interests. Through a stage fright-stricken colt named Tender Taps, Apple Bloom and her friends pool their skills together and help him earn his cutie mark, and Apple Bloom realizes that by pursuing interests separate from her friends, she and the Crusaders can solve more cutie mark problems. Depiction in My Little Pony The Movie In My Little Pony The Movie, Apple Bloom appears in a banquet scene during We Got This Together. She later appears in a cage with the other Crusaders during the Storm King's takeover of Canterlot, and even later during Rainbow. Other depictions Apple Bloom is referred to as Apple Blossom on the first page of the Sparkle World magazine story The Hero of Ponyville! and early in the storybook Cutie Mark Quest. Apple Bloom is voiced by Brittany Lauda in PlayDate Digital's app Fluttershy's Famous Stare. HubNetwork.com description Brave and confident, Apple Bloom packs a lot of gumption into a tiny package. Like her big sister, Applejack, she’s a natural leader and a feisty member of the Apple family. Apple Bloom dreams of earning her Cutie Mark with her fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders -- who also happen to be her best friends, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Babs Seed. My Little Pony mobile game description Applejack and Big McIntosh’s little sister is one of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, along with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. The Elements of Harmony guidebook ''APPLE BLOOM is Applejack's little filly sister, and like her name suggests, she is full of potential but has a lot of growing to do. Although she is the leader of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Apple Bloom truly has no idea what she is meant to do or who she is meant to be. As the "head crusader," she comes up with most of their (unsuccessful) cutie mark missions and spearheads their many (failed) efforts.'' Volume II guidebook ''APPLE BLOOM is ready to blossom! As Applejack's little filly sister, Apple Bloom knows what it's like to feel overshadowed. She comes from a big family of farmers who work day and night to provide for one another. Apple Bloom loved her life but dreamed of something bigger. Once she joined up with her fellow Crusaders, she took the lead and learned to shine. Apple Bloom's fearlessness and determination make her a force to be reckoned with even when the odds are stacked against her.'' Appearances | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Beginning with the episode Lesson Zero, she is added to the remastered intro at the end of the train along with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. Merchandise Two Apple Bloom Playful Ponies have been released, always bundled with one or more other ponies. The first, which stands on all four hooves, was released with Sweetie Belle in the set Fun at the Fair with Apple Bloom & Sweetie Belle. The second, which has a raised hoof, was released with Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Cheerilee in the set Pony School Pals & Cheerilee, with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo in the Pony Wedding set Wedding Flower Fillies, and with Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash in the Pony Friends Forever set Friendship Express Train Around Town Play Set. An Apple Bloom miniature collectible is included in the Class of Cutie Marks Set with Diamond Dazzle Tiara and Applejack. Another mini-figure is packaged in one of four Story Packs with accessories as part of the Friendship is Magic Collection. A version of Squishy Pops Apple Bloom has the same apple heart cutie mark as in earlier promotional material. Promotional material Apple Bloom is referred to as Apple Blossom in FYI Television's summary of Call of the Cutie. Apple Bloom is referred to mostly as Apple Boom on a Polish MiniMini+ My Little Pony minisite. On October 27, 2012, The Hub's website began offering a PDF file containing seven recipes, each themed to either Littlest Pet Shop or My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, with accompanying illustrations. The file was later split into two separate PDFs, the original one now only containing the Littlest Pet Shop recipes. The "Cutie Mark Crusaders Chocolate Popcorn" recipe's accompanying illustration depicts the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Apple Bloom wearing a chef's hat as in Call of the Cutie. Prior to a revision in early November 2012, a different illustration was used depicting grown-up versions of the Cutie Mark Crusaders with cutie marks, Apple Bloom's cutie mark being the same apple heart as in later merchandise. This illustration was drawn by show layout artist Kat Stenson prior to her work on the show. A promotional image depicting Princess Luna and Apple Bloom—both depicted using fanart —with cutie marks all around them was posted by the official European Spanish My Little Pony Facebook page on March 20, 2015, captioned, "Hoy se celebra el #DíaDelSueño y el #DíaDeLaFelicidad. Se lo podríamos dedicar a la Princesa Luna por darnos a todos sueños felices, ¿verdad?" Quotes Gallery See also *Cutie Mark Crusaders (EG) * * * *The speculation page for the Apple family References de:Apple Bloom es:Apple Bloom gl:Apple Bloom it:Apple Bloom ja:アップルブルーム ko:애플블룸 nl:Apple Bloom pl:Apple Bloom pt:Apple Bloom ru:Эппл Блум sr:Epl Blum sv:Apple Bloom uk:Епл Блум Category:Apple family Category:Featured articles Category:Pear family Category:Ponyville Schoolhouse students Category:Supporting characters Category:Teachers